RETURN OF THE EVIL MAN
by megfurtado
Summary: After spending three years in prison Amelia's rapist returns to raise havoc and revenge against the Cartwrights. WARNING LANGUAGE AND MENTIONS RAPE. SEQUEL TO THE EVIL MAN R&R
1. He's Back!

Return of the Evil Man

Author's note: This is a sequel to my story The Evil Man.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza characters just Amelia and John Carter

Description: John Carter who only got three years of prison time returns to Virginia City seeks revenge against Amelia and the Cartwright's.

Ages: Amelia 18; Little Joe 24; Hoss 30; Adam 36.

He's back!

It was a peaceful sunny summer day in Virginia City. Ben, Hoss and Amelia were loading supplies from the Mercantile. They heard horses and a cart riding on the road; it was the stage.

The stage was riding on the main road of the City and stops in front of the Trading Post. Amelia stops what she is doing to watch people climbing off the stage.

She saw a familiar man climbing off the stage and her heart dropped in shock. She recognize the man John Carter who three years before murder three of her classmates and raped her.

Carter walks over to the hotel not noticing her watching him. Hoss and Ben walk out of the Mercantile and saw Amelia frozen staring across the street.

Ben walks over t her and puts a hand on her shoulder. Amelia turns to face her father. Ben became concern when he saw how pale his daughter looked. "Sweetheart are you feeling alright?" asked Ben concerned.

Amelia nervously says "I'm fine Pa that sack of grain just took a lot of me". "I told you that you didn't have to help load up the supplies" said Ben. "I wanted to" said Amelia.

Hoss looks at her and he could see that something was on her mind. "Something bothering you Mia?" asked Hoss. "No I'm fine Hoss really" assured Amelia.

They climbed in the buckboard and rode out of town. During the ride home Amelia kept flashing back seeing her attacker in town and starts to ponder why he is back and not in prison.


	2. Nightmares

Nightmares

Adam and Joe walk out the house when they heard the buckboard riding up to the house. "Did you boys get that fence in the North Pasture mended?" asked Ben. "Yeah we go that done earlier after you left" said Joe.

"Good you can help Hoss unload the supplies" said Ben as he climbs down off the buck board. Adam and Joe walk over to the back of the wagon and help Amelia down.

Both of them how quiet and nervous she was. "You alright, sis?" asked Joe. "Leaved me alone!" snapped Amelia she storms to the house passing Hoss and Ben they walk over to them.

"What as that all about?" asked Joe concerned. "She didn't say anything all the way home" explained Hoss confused by his sister's behavior.

"Did something happen when you were in town?" asked Adam curiously.

"No but she did do a lot of lifting" said Ben. "Maybe she's just tired" suggested Joe. "I hope that all that is. Your sister is at the age where she is the most stubbornness" said Ben. "Well Pa she is stubborn but I don't think it's because of her age" teased Hoss.

"After all she is a Cartwright" said Adam proudly. The four men laugh as they unloaded the buckboard.

Late in the middle of the night Amelia woke up screaming from a horrifying dream. She looks around her dark room and started to breathe more calmly.

She gets up out of bed and puts on her robe and slippers. She then quiets crept out in the hallway and down the stairs. A couple minutes later Ben woke up after hearing the front door shut. Curiously he gets up puts on his robe and slippers then out of his room.

He walks into each of the boys' rooms each were sound asleep in their respective beds. He walks into his daughter's room and is surprise to the room was empty.

Ben walks downstairs and out the door. He walks over to the porch to find his daughter sitting at the table looking at the clear starry night sky. He could see the tears in her eyes.

He quietly walks over to her and sits beside her. "Amelia, baby why are you up so late?" asked Ben. "Couldn't sleep" said Amelia her voice shaky.

"Are you alright?" asked Ben. Knowing that she couldn't keep it bottled up inside any longer Amelia turns to her father. "I've been thinking about the night I was…raped" said Amelia she hated the thought of using the terminology but there was no other way to describe that act of horror.

Ben touches her arm comfortingly. "You shouldn't think about that now it's all over. It happened a long time ago and you overcame that tragedy there's no need to bring all that pain and torment back" said Ben comfortingly.

"That's easy for you to say you don't have to live with the fact that someone took advantage of you. You don't have to live with the fact that you're a tramp! I still have memories of that night I wish I didn't but I do and nothing I do can make them go away. Every time I think about how he touch me how he use me it makes me sick but there's nothing I can do to stop it. I have to live with it for the rest of my life" said Amelia in a resentful tone.

She turns to him tears dripping down her cheeks. "I had a nightmare about that night" said Amelia helplessly. Ben had tears in his eyes seeing his daughter in so much pain.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that. All I wanted was to keep you safe from harm and then you, my precious little girl being violated and there was nothing I could have done to prevent it, it broke my heart. I failed you that day" said Ben choking back sobs.

"No you didn't Pa. You were there to help me pick up the pieces. You were there to help me heal. You didn't fail me Pa and neither did the boys. I wouldn't have the strength to go on without you" said Amelia. She throws her arms around her father holding him in a tight embrace.

Ben returned the embrace just as tightly. Amelia then kisses him goodnight and walks back to the house.

Ben starts to wonder why after three years Amelia is having nightmares about her attack again. He wonders if she still hadn't move past it or if there is a constant memory that keeps drawing her back to the night.

Ben decides to go to bed and talk about it with his sons tomorrow.


	3. Bad News

Bad News

The next day the boys had gotten up early ate breakfast and started to unload fresh cut wooden logs from the buckboard onto the log pile up against the house.

"I wonder why all of a sudden Amelia is having nightmares about her attack. I know it took some time for her to heal but I thought she had fully recovered by now" said Joe concerned.

"Maybe she hasn't fully recovered and has been dealing with it all this time" suggested Adam. Hoss thinks about it for a minute considering both of his brothers' points.

"Well let's see for the past few years she hasn't spoken about it or has had any nightmares of it. She hasn't had any nightmares until last night" said Hoss. Adam looks at his brother "What are you getting at?" asked Adam.

"Maybe her having nightmares has to do with how strangely she acted yesterday" replied Hoss.

Adam and Joe exchange glances. "That could be it" said Adam impressed.

"I don't think it's that simple" said Joe. "What do you think little brother?" asked Hoss interested.

"I don't know maybe it is I'm just worry. She hasn't acted this since that night. I'm afraid that she's reliving her attack and the days after it. You remember how she acted after it happen" said Joe. "How she was afraid and had nightmares".

"Whether it has to do with her behavior or about reliving the attack something is peculiar is bothering our younger sister" said Adam.

"Maybe we should keep an eye on her that way we'll get some idea what's bothering her" suggested Joe.

The three brothers nod their heads in agreement.

After unloading the logs the boys and Ben rode into town and up to the sheriff's office.

Roy was pouring himself a cup of coffee when the Cartwright's walk in.

"Ben just the man I wanted to see" said Roy in a cheerful tone. "Oh and why is that Roy?" asked Ben curiously.

"I thought I should tell you this before it gets around town. I think it would be better for Amelia if you told her" said Roy.

"Tell her what? What is this about?" asked Ben concern when Roy mention his daughter. "I'm sorry I have to tell ya'll this but John Carter has been released from prison as of yesterday" said Roy.

The boys exchange glances in disbelief while Ben looked at Roy with rage in his eyes.

"**WHAT! **That killer is free after murdering three girls and taking advantage of my daughter is **FREE!** How is that possible?" yelled Ben.

"He got out on good behavior" explained Roy. "Good behavior! That animal doesn't know the meaning of the word" yelled Ben.

"Ben I understand that you are livid so am I but losing your temper isn't gonna do anything" reasoned Roy.

"Do you know if he came back to Virginia City?" asked Adam trying to control his temper same as his brothers.

"I'm not sure but I'll look around and see if anyone has seen him. I can't imagine why he would come back here again" said Roy.

"Let us know if you find something out" said Ben calming down. "I sure will Ben I hope Amelia takes it well" said Roy hopingly. "Don't count on it" said Hoss.

The Cartwright's walk out the door and the boys start to wonder in Amelia's behavior and her attacker being released are connected.


	4. Protection

Protection

Amelia was setting the table for lunch when the four miffed men walk in through the door. "Hopsing said lunch would be ready soon" said Amelia.

"I ain't hungry" announced Hoss was he made his way across the living room and plopped down on the blue chair. Amelia looks at his surprise Hoss was always hungry.

She looks over at her father and her brothers who look like they didn't have much of an appetite either which was rare of them two.

"What happen did you boys get kicked out of the Saloon or something?" teased Amelia. "I wish it was something like that" said Joe in a down tone as he sits down at the settee.

"What happen?" asked Amelia in a serious tone. "I'm afraid we have some bad news for you" said Ben. Not liking the way he said it or her brothers' silence Amelia knew that it wasn't good at all.

"It seems that John Carter might be in town" said Ben. "I know I saw him yesterday" said Amelia shocking everyone in the room.

"Well I guess you want to know why he's not in prison" said Ben. "I couldn't hurt" said Amelia not knowing how the news would impact her.

"He had been released on good behavior" said Ben. Amelia's face drooped and she drops the napkins on the floor.

"What do you mean by good behavior? He didn't have good behavior before he went to prison. Why did he go to prison he should of been hanged?" yelled Amelia.

"We know he should have. We're as angry about it as you are" said Joe.

"Since we know that he's back I think it's a good idea that you shouldn't be alone not in town or anywhere on the Ponderosa" advised Ben.

"Pa I understand that you want to keep me safe but you don't have anything to worry about. I can take care of myself" said Amelia. The boys exchange unconvinced glances.

Amelia eyes them passing off looks and ignores them then turns to her father. "I'm not afraid of John Carter. I wasn't scare of him then and I'm not now. I appreciate your concern but I can take care of myself" insisted Amelia.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you can but it'll make me feel better knowing that you are safe if someone is with you" said Ben.

Knowing that there was no point in arguing about it Amelia reluctantly agrees. "Ok Pa to make you happy I won't go anywhere by myself" said Amelia solemnly.

Ben smiles appreciatively and the boys were surprise that she didn't put up a fight like she would normally do.


	5. Encounter

Encounter

The next day Adam and Amelia were in town to run some errands. Amelia had to pick up a few things for Hopsing at the Mercantile while Adam went to the Trading Post to collect the mail then to the Cattlemen's Office to talk about the upcoming cattle drive.

Carter was peering through the window of the Mercantile watching Amelia walking to the storekeeper at the counter.

Carter looks down the sidewalk and catches a glimpse of Adam walking down the sidewalk heading towards him. He quickly walks away.

Luckily for him Adam didn't notice him and walks up to the entrance of the store just as Amelia is walking out. "How did you made out?" asked Amelia.

"Pretty good it'll be better when we get the cattle drive done" said Adam. "Did you have any trouble?" Amelia looks at him. "If you are implying that I saw Carter thankfully no and I like to keep it that way". He takes the bags from his sister and they walk over to the buckboard.

Adam puts the bags in the back then helps Amelia up. He climbs up and they rode off not knowing that Carter had loosened one of the front wheels.

They ride down the road heading out of town. As they were riding the wheel starts to loosen and loosen until it finally gives out causing Adam to lose control.

"What's happening?" asked Amelia frighten. "HANG ON!" said Adam. He lets go of the railings to the horses. The horses ride away and the wagon tips over on the side of the road.


	6. Accident

Accident

Adam and Amelia had fallen out of the wagon and were laying on the ground with a few scratches on them.

Adam slowly comes too and looks around. He notices Amelia lying on the ground not moving. His heart quicken as he hurries over to her.

She comes too and looks up at Adam. "Ad…Adam" said Amelia. Adam helps her up and looks her over making sure that she didn't have serious injuries.

"Are you alright Adam?" asked Amelia worriedly when she saw a bloody cut on her brother's forehead. "Don't worry its just blood I'm fine" said Adam trying to ease her worried.

Relieved Amelia hugs him. After they made sure that the other was alright they examine the scene of the accident. "Do you reckon that the horses were spooked?" asked Amelia.

"I don't know I don't think so" said Adam. Riding down the far end of the road was Hoss and Joe. They stop to see two figures at the side of the road. "Joe look over there looks like they're in trouble" said Hoss.

Joe looks and was astonish to see who they were. "It's Adam and Amelia!" said Joe worriedly. He and Hoss immediately ride over to them.

Amelia and Adam heard horses coming and were to see that it was Hoss and Joe.

Hoss and Joe dismount off their horses and sprints over to their brother and sister. "You two alright?" asked Joe looking at the scratches on their faces.

"We're fine" assured Adam. Hoss and Joe sighed with relief.

Hoss walks over to Amelia who looked shaken up. "Amelia you alight?" asked Hoss concerned. "Yeah I'm fine just a little shaky that's all" said Amelia nervously.

Joe walks over to her takes off his green jacket and puts it around his sister. "Thanks Joe" said Amelia. Joe smiles then walks back to Adam.


	7. Detective Work

Detective Work

"What happen?" asked Hoss. "I'm not sure everything was fine until I lost control of the wagon" said Adam.

While Adam was telling his brothers what happen Amelia walks over to the wagon and finds an envelope on the ground with her name written on it.

She opens the envelope curious to see what was inside it. She pulls out a hand written letter and reads it.

_Two Cartwright's down, three to go. _

After reading the message again it sends a cool chill down her spine. As she puts the message back in the envelope she saw the broken wheel and something peculiar; something shiny and steel next to it.

Amelia suspiciously picks it up and discovers that it's a bolt from the wheel.

As she is examining it she realizes that it had been loosen and suspects that someone must've sabotage the wagon. Thinking that someone caused the wagon to crash Amelia comes to a shocking conclusion: someone was trying to kill her and Adam.

The boys look over to see their sister staring at the wagon frighten and horror look on her face. They look at each other and walk over to her.

Adam gently touches her arm. "Shortcake, are you alright?"

Amelia doesn't respond. Joe looks worriedly at his brothers. After the shock wears off Amelia turns to them. "Sorry Adam did you say something?" asked Amelia confused.

"Are you alright?" asked Adam again. Amelia looks at their worried faces and wonders if she should tell them what she had found.

"Yeah I just want to go home" said Amelia after deciding not to tell them.

Ben was taking care of much needed paper work when he heard horses galloping up to the house. Curiously he gets up from his desk and starts to walk over to the door.

He was glad to see that it was his children but that quickly change to shock and concern when he saw the scratches on Adam and Amelia's faces.

"What happen are you two alright?" asked Ben distressed. "We're alright Pa" reassured Amelia as she walks over to the settee and sat down.

"I'm relieved to hear that but what happen? Did you get into some kind of trouble in town?" question Ben anxiously.

"No Pa we had an accident with the buckboard. We lost control and crashed on the side of the road" said Adam.

"We figured that it was just an accident. Maybe the horses were spooked" added Joe.

Amelia couldn't keep it to herself anymore. "The wagon accident wasn't an accident" declared Amelia.

Ben and the boys look at her shocked.


	8. Bombshell

Bombshell 

Ben and the boys looked at her shocked. "Amelia what do you mean that it wasn't an accident?" asked Ben sternly.

"I mean that someone tried to kill me and Adam" said Amelia. "How do you know that?" asked Hoss.

Amelia pulls out the message and the bolt. She shows them the bolt. "I found this bolt next to the wooden wheel. There's was no way that bolt could have fallen out of the wheel unless it had to be loosened" explained Amelia.

"That still doesn't prove that someone try to kill both you and Adam" said Joe putting his hands on his hips.

"Maybe this would" said Amelia she hands Ben the message and Ben reads it out loud. "Two Cartwright's down, three to go".

The boys were shocked. Ben reads it again and like Amelia it sent a cold chill down his spine. "Who would want to kill us?" asked Hoss.

"I could think of someone John Carter" announced Amelia.

"Amelia honey why would he want to kill us for?" asked Joe.

"He wants to kill me more than he wants to kill the rest of you. I was the one who identified him as my attacker and the one who kill those girls" said Amelia.

"At least we now know why he's back" said Adam.

"I'm going to town tell Roy what happen. Maybe there's something he could do" said Ben.

"I'm going with you Pa" said Amelia. "I don't think that's a good idea. You just walked away from an accident" said Ben. "I want to go Pa" Amelia insisted.

Ben looks up at his sons' curious gaze. "Alright" said Ben knowing that Amelia would go no matter he said.

Moments later they rode into town and up to the Sheriff's office. They mount off their horses and walks in.

Roy was sitting at his desk when Ben and Amelia walk in. Roy stands up and greets them. "Ben! Amelia this is a nice surprise I was about to ride out to the Ponderosa. I heard about the accident I'm glad to see that you're alright Amelia" said Roy.

He turns to Ben. "How's Adam?" asked Roy. "He's fine Roy I'll tell him that you were asking for him" said Ben appreciatively.

"What brings you to my office?" asked Roy curiously. "Amelia suspects that someone tried to kill her and Adam" explained Ben. Roy looks at Amelia. "What makes you think that?" asked Roy.

"After Adam and I crashed I notice a bolt to the wheel lying on the ground. That bolt couldn't have fallen off the wheel unless someone had loosened it" explained Amelia.

"Do you have any other piece of evidence to prove your suspicions?" asked Roy. Ben hands him the message.

Roy reads it then looks at them. "Ok that proves your suspicions but who would want to kill you?" asked Roy. "John Carter" stated Amelia firmly.

"Now Amelia I know you're upset that he's back and what he did to you but that doesn't prove that he is out to kill you. I'm sorry but you're gonna need more proof" said Roy.

Amelia storms out of the office. "Sorry Ben I wish I can help" said Roy apologetically. Ben nods and walks after his daughter who was standing on the sidewalk.

"I have some things to do I'll see ya at home" said Amelia. Ben understood she needed time to herself and figured that Carter wasn't gonna try anything at least not in town.

"Be careful and don't go looking for trouble" advised Ben. "That's Little Joe's job" teased Amelia. Ben laughs and kisses his daughter on the head before she walk down the street and over to the Courthouse.

Amelia walks into the Courthouse and marches into the Judge Longworth's office. The judge was sitting at his desk when Amelia storms in.

He looks up stunned to see Amelia. "Miss Amelia this is a wonderful surprise. What brings you to my office?" asked the Judge in a friendly tone as he gets up. "Cut the crap and tell me why John Carter only got three years in prison when you and I both know that he should've been hanged" demanded Amelia in a no nonsense tone.

"There wasn't enough evidence to prove that he had killed the girls and there wasn't really any strong evidence to prove that he raped you" stated the judge firmly.

"NOT ENOUGH EVIDENCE! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? That son of a bitch admitted to me that he killed those girls and he did rape me" yelled Amelia.

"I didn't say that he didn't I just said that there isn't any proof" said the Judge.

Amelia looks at the Judge and notices his nervous demeanor and makes a shocking realization.

"John Carter threaten you just before he went on trial didn't he?" accused Amelia.

The judge nods embarrassed. "He threatened me so I gave him a lighter sentence" said the Judge.

Amelia was shock and storms out of the office. She was determined to find out how Carter threatened the judge and to find out if he was behind the accident that almost killed her and her brother.


	9. Breakdown

Breakdown 

Amelia walks over to the Sheriff's office and mounts on her horse. She rides down to the other end of town where the International House was. She mounts off her horse and walks inside up to the desk.

"Hey Marvin did someone name John Carter check in?" asked Amelia. Marvin the hotel clerk was a handsome lad about Joe's height, around Amelia's age and he had a crush on her.

Marvin checks through the record book and looks up at Amelia. "Yeah he's in room 213" said Marvin. Before Amelia walk away Marvin walks around the desk and up to her.

"Amelia I don't think it's a good idea for you to see him by yourself" said Marvin. He knew about what happen three years ago everyone in town did.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine" said Amelia. She walks up the stairs and up to room number 213. She hesitantly knocks on the door.

John opens the door and was shock to see Amelia in the doorway. "What do you want?" asked John harshly. "To talk to you" said Amelia. He lets her in.

"I know you were the one who tried to kill me and my brother by sabotaging our rig" said Amelia.

"I won't stop until every last of you Cartwright's are buried six feet under" scowled Carter full of evil and hatred.

Amelia narrows her eyes at him. "If you want to come after me then go right ahead I dare you but don't you dare harm my family" warned Amelia.

"I know that you threaten the judge to get a lighter sentence" said Amelia.

"I'm impressed but what are you going to do about it?" taunted Carter. "I'll gonna stop you with everything I have even if it means killing you myself" threaten Amelia.

"I'll like to see you try" said Carter. Amelia storms out of the room. She rides out of town and back to the Ponderosa where her family is anxiously waiting for her while sitting at the table about to eat dinner.

The boys look over at their worried father. "Pa do you want us to go out and look for her?" asked Joe. "No she'll be home soon" said Ben hopingly.

"If she doesn't come home in the next fix minutes we're gonna go look for her" said Hoss. Adam and Joe nodded in agreement.

They heard the door open and they all got up to see Amelia walking into the house. "Amelia thank goodness you're home. We were worried sick" said Ben walking toward his daughter.

"Sorry I lost track of time" said Amelia. "We were going to have dinner" said Ben. "I'm not really hungry Pa" said Amelia and walks up the stairs.

Ben turns his sons. "Did she seem upset to you boys?" asked Ben concerned. "She sure did" said Hoss.

"I'm gonna go check on her. You boys can start eating" said Ben. He turns to Hoss and says jokingly "Don't eat everything in sight".

Adam and Joe laughed. Ben walks up the stairs and into his daughter's room. He opens the door and is horrified to see her throwing things in her around full of anger and frustration.

Ben walks in the room and tried to calm her down. "Amelia sweetheart calm down" soothed Ben as he holds her in his arms.

Amelia starts to breakdown into tears. "It's my fault! It's my fault that Adam and I almost died and it's my fault that I was raped" blurted out Amelia.

Ben was shocked that she was blaming for herself and tries to comfort her.


	10. What to Do?

What to Do? 

After calming Amelia down from her emotional breakdown Ben walks down the stairs and over to his sons who were sitting at the table finishing eating their dinner.

Ben sits down at the head of the table between Hoss and Adam. He starts to make his plate while his sons watch him wonder why their father looked exhausted and worried.

Ben looks at his sons and takes a deep breath. "Is Amelia alright?" asked Adam worriedly. Ben shakes his head. "I'm afraid not"

He looks up at his sons. "She's been under a lot of stress lately and it took a toll on her" said Ben worriedly. "Is she gonna be alright?" asked Joe uncertainly.

"I hope so right now she's asleep" said Ben. The boys could tell that he was still worried about something. "Is there something else Pa?" asked Hoss.

"Roy said that there isn't enough proof to prove that Carter engineer the wagon accident. Amelia was really upset and went to the Courthouse" said Ben.

"You think she went to go see Judge Longworth?" asked Adam. Ben nods. "It's a possibility"

"I wonder why?" said Joe curiously. "That's what I intend to find out tomorrow" said Ben. He turns to Hoss and Adam. "Joe and I will go to town tomorrow and see why Amelia went to talk to the Judge and see if she talked to anyone else. I want you two to stay near the house" instructed Ben.

He looks at his three sons. "Just be careful when you're around her. I don't want her to be any more upset than she already is" said Ben. "Don't worry Pa we will" assured Adam.

"There's something else bothering me" said Ben. "What's that?" asked Joe. "She's blaming herself for the accident and the assault" said Ben.

Adam couldn't believe that Amelia is feeling guilt. He makes a mental note that once she wakes up they are gonna have a long talk.

The next day Ben leaves the house early with Joe. Adam walks into Amelia's room bringing her breakfast and found that she was still asleep.

Not wanting to wake her up Adam places the plate on Amelia's nightstand and quietly walks to the door when Amelia wakes up and sees him.

"Adam" said Amelia surprised. Adam turns to see that his sister was awake and walks over to her. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" said Adam. "That's alright" said Amelia.

Adam sits on the bed beside her. "Can we talk for a minute?" asked Adam. "Sure" said Amelia.

"I just want you to know that the accident wasn't your fault nor was the attack" assured Adam.

"I'm sorry for my breakdown last night I know I shouldn't have been that upset but I guess I was overwhelmed by stress and anger" said Amelia.

"I understand and I know how much stress you are under especially since Carter is back but you don't have to worry about anything. I'm here for you no matter what" supported Adam.

"Yesterday when I was in town I went to talk to the Judge and he told me that the reason why he gave Carter a lighter sentence was because he threatened him" said Amelia. "That figures" said Adam he then turns to Amelia. "Is that why you were upset?" asked Adam. Amelia nods her head. Adam takes her hand in his and brushes his thumb on it. "Don't worry everything is gonna be alright" said Adam comfortingly. Amelia looks at him and smiles. "I love you big brother". Adam smiles and says "I love you too baby sister". He leans over and kisses her on the forehead then pulls her into his arms and holds her.


	11. Town

Town

Ben and Joe arrived in town and rode up to the Courthouse. They mounted off their horses and walked inside. They walk straight into the Judge's office.

"Ben! Joe how nice to see you" said the Judge pleasantly. "Why was my daughter Amelia here yesterday?" asked Ben sternly.

"She wanted to know why John Carter got a lighter sentence" said the Judge. Joe looks at Ben then back at the Judge. "Why did you give him a lighter sentence after he killed those girls and harmed my sister?" demanded Joe putting hand on his hips. "Before the trial started Carter threaten me. He told me that if I didn't give him a lighter sentence then he was gonna kill my family" explained the Judge ashamedly.

"We understand" said Ben. He and Joe walk out of the office and regrouped outside. "Now we know why Carter got a lighter sentence" said Joe. "And why Amelia was upset" added Ben.

"What do we do now?" asked Joe. "Nothing much we can do. I have some errands to run" said Ben. "I go in the Saloon. I'll see ya later" said Joe as he started walking down the street toward the Saloon.

He walks up to the Saloon when Carter cuts in front of him. "When I was in prison I thought about Amelia. I thought about how soft her skin is, her smile, everything about her especially that night we spent together" taunted Carter with a devilish smile on his face.

He looks at Joe. "I dreamt about that night how wonderful it was. You know your sister has a wonderful talent of making a man satisfy should come in handy for a possible career" provoked Carter. "It was the greatest night of my life".

After he said that it triggers Joe's temper and he nudges him up against the wall.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" caution Joe turbulent. Carter smiles evilly while Joe tightened his grip of his collar.

"She and I had a very nice time last night in my hotel room. It was a very romantic evening. Tell her that her performance was extraordinary" alienated Carter.

Joe was at his boiling point and clouted him in the face hard. Carter sinks down onto the wooden dusty sidewalk. Joe squats down glares at him. Joe grinds his teeth and says enraged "if you ever go near her or hurt her again I'll hunt you down and nothing is gonna stop me from killing you with my bare hands".

Joe straightens up and walks away.


	12. Big Brother

Big Brother

Joe and Ben arrive home. Ben walks into the house while Joe takes the horses out to the barn. He walks in and as astonished seeing Amelia cleaning the stalls. He remembered what Carter had said and he knew that it couldn't be true but something inside of his wanted to ask Amelia about it.

He was uncertain on how to bring it up or if he should bring it up. He thought about what would happen if it was true. Would he still be able to see her as his beautiful baby sister? Would he still think of her as his precious baby sister? All these thoughts raced in his head.

He decides to ignore all his thoughts and ask her straight out. Amelia turns around and sees him in the doorway with a gazed look on his face.

"Little Joe" called Amelia trying to get his attention. Joe blinks and sees her looking at him. "You alright?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah I'm fine. How about you?" asked Joe brushing off the embarrassing feeling he had. "I'm doing much better especially after I talked to Adam this morning" said Amelia. Joe smiles and walks passing by her and sits down on a bale of hay.

"I'm sure it helped" said Joe. She walks over to him and sits beside him. "I suppose you have something to say" said Amelia.

"I think you need to not let Carter get to you and make you breakdown" said Joe. "I can't help it he knows what buttons to push and you know how my temper is" said Amelia. Joe nod knowingly.

He turns to her. "What cause you to have a breakdown last night?" asked Joe curiously but more worriedly. "I was angry about what happen before the trial and him coming back but I was mostly angry about him being sent to prison instead of being hanged" said Amelia.

"I understand you being angry heck we all are but you can't let him do that to you. You are too strong of a girl to let someone anger you like that" said Joe. He puts his arm around her.

"Besides if you need a shoulder to cry on let me know" said Joe comfortingly. Amelia smiles and puts a hand on his knee. "How did I get so lucky to have a brother like you?" Joe smiles and chuckles to himself and says "I'm the lucky one to have a sister like you". Amelia laughs and hugs him.

They pull away and Joe look at her with a serious look on his face. "What happen last night when you went to see Carter?" asked Joe.

"Nothing just that he admitted to threatening Judge Longworth and trying to kill me and Adam. He said that he was gonna kill every Cartwright in sight" explained Amelia. "Then I told him that if he hurts any of you then I was gonna kill him".

"You don't have to worry everything is gonna be alright" assured Joe. "You don't know that. You don't know what's gonna happen" insisted Amelia.

"You're right I don't know that" said Joe as he gets up. He turns to her. "You trust me don't you?" he asked. Amelia was surprise he would say a thing like that and gets up.

"Of course I do" assured Amelia. Joe takes her hand in his. "Then believe me when I say everything is gonna be alright. I never steered you wrong have I?"

"No but there's always a first time" teased Amelia. "Ha ha very funny" said Joe pretending to be not amused. He looks at her and smiles. "I love you" he said. "I love you too" said Amelia.

Joe kisses her on the forehead and helps her finish her chores before going inside for lunch.


	13. Second Attempt

Second Attempt 

After lunch the Cartwright's rode out to the North Pasture to move cattle to the Middle Pasture.

Nearby hiding behind some rocks was Carter watching them holding a shotgun getting ready for his attack on the Cartwright's.

"Let's call it a day" called Ben. "Sounds good Pa" said Joe. "Hopefully we can get home before supper. I'm hungry" said Hoss.

"I hope Hopsing cook enough food so Hoss won't eat it all" teased Amelia. Adam and Joe laugh.

Carter aims his gun and shoots at the ground near Amelia's horse's hooves. The boys and Ben heard the gunshot and saw Amelia's horse jump knocking Amelia off.

Amelia's foot was caught in the strap and her horse runs away spooked dragging her across the ground.

Ben and the boys watch helplessly and ride after her. While being dragged Amelia is able to get her foot uncaught and rolls down a grassy hill. Ben and the boys rode up to the hill.

They mount off their horses when they saw her lying on the grass not moving. They run down the hill to her. Hoss was the first to reach her. He gently turns her over onto her back.

He looks her over and was relieve to find that she didn't have any broken bones. Though her dress was covered in dirt and dusts her face and arms hard dirt on them and a few scratches.

Ben turns to Joe. "Joe you better get your horse ready for her" said Ben. "Yes sir" said Joe he quickly walks up the hill.

Adam turns to Ben. "I wonder who shot the gun" said Adam. "I don't know but it's plain to see that whoever it was knew who their target was" said Ben. "Second attempt" said Adam. "And it would the last attempt if I have any say about it" said Ben angry.

Hoss lifts Amelia up in his arms and carries her up to the hill with Ben and Adam close behind. Once on top on the hill Joe helps him put her on Cochise and then mounts on putting one hand around to hold her and the other gripping the reins.

Adam, Hoss and Ben mount on their horses and they rode away. Shortly after they arrived at the house Joe mounts off his horse then helps Amelia down. She was still unconscious which worried the four men.

Joe carries her into the house and lies her down on the settee. Adam walks in the kitchen and gets a bowl of water and a cloth. He walks back in the living room and places the bowl on the table next to where Ben was sitting beside his daughter.

He soaks the cloth and gently and dabbles it on her forehead.

Amelia slowly comes to and looks up at the relief and worried faces of her father and brothers. "What happen?" asked Amelia fogged as she rubs her forehead.

"There was a gunshot and your horse was spooked" said Ben. "You rolled down a hill" added Hoss.

"No wonder why I'm dizzy" said Amelia. The boys and Ben chuckled at that. Amelia slowly sits up on the settee and looks at them.

"Any idea who shot the gun?" asked Amelia. Ben and the boys exchange glances. They suspected that it was Carter but didn't want to tell her that afraid that she get upset.

"We don't know but don't worry we're gonna notify Roy about it" said Ben reassuringly. "Don't bother" retorted Amelia. "Why not he's the sheriff?" asked Joe confused.

"Because I know who did it and ya'll tell Roy he's gonna ask for proof just like he did for the wagon accident" said Amelia her temper rising. "Who do you think did it shortcake?" asked Adam.

"John Carter! Who else would want to see me dead? It's not like I have a lot of enemies" snapped Amelia frustrated. She looks up at Adam's surprise look on his face. "Sorry Adam I'm just frustrated" apologized Amelia sincerely.

"Amelia we understand that you're frustrated but we need to report this to Roy" said Ben. "Ok" said Amelia giving her father a small smile.

Ben sits beside her and hugs her. "Don't worry darling everything is gonna be fine" said Ben kissing her on the forehead. He gets up just as the boys walked toward the door.

"We'll be back soon and if you need anything Hopsing is around" said Ben. "Be careful" said Amelia. "I will" assured Ben.

"I know you will Pa but I was saying that for my hotheaded stubborn brothers" teased Amelia. Ben laughs. "Don't worry I'll make sure they get the message" joked Ben as he walks out the door.


	14. Confrontation

Confrontation

Ben and the boys ride into town and up to the Sheriff's office.

They mount off their horses and walk in. "Ben this is a surprise is there something wrong?" asked Roy. "You can say that" said Ben annoyed.

"Carter made a second attempt on Amelia's life" stated Adam. Roy looks at them concern. "Is she alright?" asked Roy.

"She's resting at the ranch" said Ben. "What happen?" asked Roy.

"Someone shot at her and spooked her horse. She was dragged across the South Pasture until she fell down a hill" said Joe.

"Any idea on who could've done it?" asked Roy. "We suspect it was Carter" declared Adam.

"Adam that's a serious accusation I hope you have some kind of evidence to back it up" said Roy in a laborious tone.

"Dab burn it Roy who else could have it been?" demanded Hoss.

"I don't know but it does no good accusing someone without proof" said Roy.

"How's this for your proof? Carter told Amelia that he was the one who tried to kill her and Adam in the wagon accident and he told her that he won't rest until he kills every Cartwright starting with her" yelled Joe his temper exploding.

"Roy would it be worth talking to Carter about it?" asked Ben calmly. "Alright Ben I'll talk to him about it. I should learn by now it's no use to argue with Cartwright's" said Roy.

They walk out of the office and head for the hotel.

Meanwhile at the ranch Amelia was lying down on the settee when she heard a knock on the door. Curious Amelia gets up and walks over to the door.

She opens it and is terrified to see Carter in the doorway. "I heard about your near death experience and I wanted to see if you were alright" said Carter gloating.

"And I thought you were here to see if I was dead or not" said Amelia sarcastically.

"Well I may not haven't gotten you that time but you know what they say third time's the charm" said Carter evilly as he walks in grabs Amelia's arm and throws her over the settee and onto the floor. He walks over to her and lifts her up and starts to beat her up.


	15. It's all Over

It's all Over

The Cartwright's and Roy walk into the hotel and over to the clerk Marvin. "Mister Cartwright I heard about Amelia's accident is she alright?" asked Marvin deeply concern.

"She's fine Marvin I'll tell her that you were asking for her" said Ben. "Marvin is John Carter still check in?" interrupted Roy.

"I'm afraid not Sheriff he checked out" informed Marvin. The boys exchange an alarmed glances then Joe looks over at Marvin. "How long ago?" asked Joe.

"About an hour before ya'll came in" said Marvin. He walks over to his desk and grabs an envelope that was sitting on it and hands it to Ben. "He asked me to give this to you Mister Cartwright" said Marvin.

Ben quickly grabs it and forcibly opens it and pulls out the letter and reads it.

"_Don't worried Cartwright I'm leaving town but before I go I have to take care of some __unfinished business __if you catch my __**drift! **__I hope it helps you to know that I will never forget about your daughter or how I felt that night I spent with her three years ago. I will always treasure that night until the day I __**die! **__Tell Little Joe that his pathetic threat wanted me to kill his sister even more and how he and your other two worthless excused for sons let her down. I hope they have that in their conscience. _

_Yours Truly, _

_John Carter _

After reading the note Ben started to get angry and turns to his sons and Roy. He hands them the letter and storms out of the hotel. The boys read it and Adam hands it over to Roy. "There's the evidence you need Roy" said Adam angry. He and his brothers rushed out of the hotel and after their father.

Meanwhile Carter had stop beating up on Amelia and had her tied to the kitchen chair. Amelia's face was covered in bruises and blood but she was very much alive and wasn't giving up.

Carter walks over to her grinningly as he fiddles with a knife in his hands. "I can't tell you how long I have waited after all these years I'm finally gonna have the pleasure of killing the almighty do-gooder Amelia Cartwright and the best part is no one's gonna stop me" taunted Carter.

"My Pa and brothers will. They'll be walking through that door any minute and when they do you'll be the one that's gonna be dead not me" said Amelia confidently.

"The same Pa and brothers who couldn't even protect you when you were raped" said Carter. "That was different they didn't know that that was gonna happen and neither did I" defended Amelia.

"Sure they didn't" tantalized Carter with a smug look on his face. "Go to hell" yelled Amelia. Carter gets angry and swats her across the face.

The door busts open Ben, the boys and Roy rushed in their guns drawn and points them at Carter. Carter moves over to Amelia and grabs her holding his knife close to her throat. "One move and I'll kill her" warned Carter.

"It's all over Carter put the knife down" hollered Roy in an official tone. "No way I had waited three years in prison to get my revenge on this bitch" yelled Carter.

"Should've been hanged if you hadn't threatened the judge like a coward" yelled Amelia bravely. Carter hits her in the face again. "I told you to shut up" yelled Carter.

"Now Carter I'm giving you a direct order put down the knife and let her go" commanded Roy. "The only way you can do that Sheriff is by killing me" said Carter.

Amelia breaks free and attacks Carter. She knocks the knife out of his hand while they struggled. Carter gets the upper hand and grabs her pointing a gun to her head.

"I'll shoot her I swear I will" hollered Carter he clicks his gun and puts his finger on the trigger. "PA!" screamed Amelia terrified tears streaming down her frighten cheeks.

Carter aims his gun at the Cartwright's and pulls the trigger. Amelia screeches after hearing the gun go off. Luckily Carter misses and Roy shoots him in the arm. Carter shoves Amelia on the floor as he collapses on the floor dead.

Roy walks over to Carter as the Cartwright's rush over to Amelia. Amelia comes to and slowly sits up looking at her family who knelt down around her. Ben and Adam helped her up.

"Are you alright darling?" asked Ben concerned as Adam stroke her head. Amelia too shaken to talk nods her head. Ben hugs her relieved. "Is…he…dead?" asked Amelia in a shaky voice.

Roy turns to them "He's dead". Amelia cries and hugs her father.

The boys stood there watching and offer their sister comfort.

After a few days past Amelia recover from her ordeal with the support of her Pa and brothers and was glad that she no longer had to worry about Carter.

~Fin~


End file.
